Rewriting time - Bad Wolf style
by Salexhyraamilorquajyno
Summary: The Doctor has met Rose Tyler in all his regenerations he just doesn't remember. The Doctor finds out some unsettling things. Not good at summaries.
1. Prologue

**This is just an idea I had rattling around in my brain. It bothered me that as soon as Rose came back they were immediately thrown in to danger then it was pulling the Earth back to the right place and saying goodbye then he drops her off, he never even gave her a choice. May have mild River bashing for some people, I don't mean it's just my idea about her place in the Doctors time line and I actually feel sorry for her. There are things in here that some people may believe to be Tenth Doctor bashing as well it's just how I think Rose was thinking on being deliberately left behind.**

 **Don't own Doctor Who unfortunately.**

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

 **Prologue**

He's the man with different faces, the man that saves the universe then casually walks back to a blue box and onto the next adventure. He has gone by many names, Professor, Raggedy Man, John Smith, James McCrimmon and many others but most people know him as The Doctor.

His blue box, that's his home, that follows him everywhere. It looks small from the outside that says Police Public Call Box but inside she was a lot bigger. She also has many names but the one her thief knows her as is TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

At the moment her and her doctor are flying through the vortex. The Doctor was now on his 13th regeneration, his last regeneration. He knows his time will be up soon and he knows that once gone there would be no one to protect time and space in this universe. He's alone now. He's had many companions in his 2000+ years flying through time and space. And he cared deeply for them all. He's done many things in his long life, destroyed Gallifrey, saved Gallifrey, faced Daleks and Cybermen and many others but out of all the memories he has there is one that he never forgot no matter how painful some of the memories were, they were also some of the happiest he had.

Rose. No matter how often he thought her name it always put a smile on his face. Out of all the people he saved and traveled with him she was the only one that saved him. Everyone always looked to him to look after them yet Rose was the one that looked after him. When he lost her the only way he managed to carry on was by knowing that she was safe in another universe living a life he could never have. He continued on, protecting this universe for her knowing that somewhere out there she's still travelling with his ninth and tenth selves saving the universe and him.

A red light on the console started beeping erratically. He jumped up to find out what was happening as a bright light flooded the console room and the Doctor blacked out.


	2. Captured

**_This was suppose to be one long document but I believed that having over 70,000 words was a bit much so I've seperated them into chapters. This is my first fan fiction and it's been sitting on my computer for a few years. Again this is my thoughts, if you don't like it than that's fine but it's my thoughts._**

The Doctor woke slowly, the first thing he realised was that his hands were chained, he looked across the room. His eyes widened as he realised what he was staring at. There across the room were thirteen TARDIS's in a line. He turned his head to the right and saw his last twelve regenerations chained up the same as him and they were starting to wake up.

There was a lot of noise as all The Doctors started talking at once, trying to find out what was going on. They were in some sort of, off white room. There's nothing there but the chains holding them.

A voice suddenly boomed through the room, "I see your all awake that's good, and before you think about trying to escape just know we have captured the companions you have been travelling with."

"Who the hell are you and why should we believe you," thirteen yelled.

A wall slide aside there in cages stood his past companions, while the others started yelling out to them to make sure they were alright thirteen was looking for that one particular face he wanted to see more than anything. But she wasn't there. He looked over and saw that ten, eleven and twelve were looking for her as well.

That's when they walked in. The president off Gallifrey and his delegation. "You like this setup, Doctor? A pocket universe created just for you. See were looking for something and you seem to be the only one to have contact with it. Your now on your thirteenth regeneration and once gone who's going to stop us from entering back into this universe to rule as we should off years ago." The president explained.

"You can't do that, the universe and all those beings should be free to choose there own path." The fifth Doctor exclaimed.

While the eighth Doctor scowled. "You'll ruin the time vortex that way."

The president laughed "but that's where your wrong, Doctor." The president walked over and opened a door to show the time vortex. "At the moment were protected, but what we need to control the time vortex is the Time Guardian, I believe you also know her as Bad Wolf."

Doctors one to Nine were confused, ten to thirteens hearts skipped a beat. They knew who the bad wolf was. "Bad Wolf is only a legend no one proved it to be real." The first Doctor scoffed.

The president turned to him, "Why don't you look to regenerations ten through thirteen and they could tell you exactly who the Bad Wolf is. Or better yet look to a future companion, the walking fixed point could tell you who Bad Wolf is."

Jack scowled at him, "There's one thing I know with absolute certainty and that's that the Doctor would rather die than give her to you."

The Doctors looked between them confused as they turned as one to watch their older incarnations. The look on the faces of ten to thirteen was all the confirmation they needed to know that whoever bad wolf was they would never hand her over to the president.

"Yes but would his past regenerations be as considerate? They don't know her well."

Doctors one to nine are now throughly confused. "You can't control or capture the Bad Wolf it's impossible." Four yelled.

"Impossible for you maybe. All I need is a host for the bad wolf, unfortunately that's where we come to the complication. All your companions have been checked and not even the fixed point."

"Hey I do have a name." Jack interrupted.

"Could handle the power for more than a few minutes before burning up." The president ignored him. "There's only one person known in all of time and space the funny thing is though regenerations ten through thirteen know who I'm talking about, every single one of your regenerations have actually meet her at different times in her life."


	3. First Doctor

The president walked up to the first regeneration, "would you like to see who I'm talking about?"

Without giving him a chance to answer a hologram appeared in the middle of the room so everyone could see.

 **The Doctors first regeneration appeared, he was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.**

 **A little girl no more than three walks past with a bag of jelly babies in her hand when she stops next to the Doctor. She jumps to sit up on the bench then taps the Doctor on his arm.**

 **Once she had his attention she asked, "Why are you sad?"**

 **"Because young one I just left my Granddaughter Susan behind, she had fallen in love with a young boy and I didn't want her to sacrifice her happiness for me so I left her." He explained though he's not sure she's old enough to understand just talking about it helps.**

 **Then she surprised him, "can't she come and visit you?"**

 **"No she has no way of coming to me."**

 **The little girl thought about it as she scrunched her nose adorably then asked, "then can't you go and visit her cause my gran sometimes comes and visit me."**

 **The Doctor grinned suddenly, "You know your absolutely right I can go and visit her when I want to. For a little person your awfully smart."**

 **"Do you want one," she offers a jelly baby to the Doctor who takes one. "My mummy says that jelly babies can cheer up anyone." she hears her mother calling for her. "I need to go, it was nice to meet you." She says as she hops of the bench.**

 **"What's your name?" The Doctor asks her.**

 **"Rose."**

 **"Well thank you for talking to an old man, petal. I'm the Doctor. Bye."**

 **"Bye my Doctor." She yells as the Doctor gets up to head back to the TARDIS. He doesn't see Rose turn back to watch or the flash of gold that appears briefly in her eyes before she turns and runs home.**

All the Doctors stared in shock that was one of there favourite memories where a tiny human showed how smart humans can be if they try. Ten through thirteen can't believe they never connected those memories with their pink and yellow human mind you after the war he tried to hide all memories from before.

While the president and Doctors are dealing with each other Ian and Barbra walked up to Jack who was standing with Martha and Donna.

"The three of you know who he's talking about don't you?" Ian questioned.

"Who is she?" Barbra asked at the same time.

Jack, Donna and Martha looked at each other before Jack answered. "We all traveled with the Doctor. When I first meet him he was travelling with her and though I was attracted to both of them all it took was watching them dance together to realise they were hopelessly in love with each other."

Barbra looked confused, "You mean the doctor fell in love, with a human?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. The Doctor fell in love with the most remarkable human you would ever meet, his pink and yellow human."

Now all the companions were gathered around them as he talked about her.

"I only meet her for a few minutes but I immediately realised after meeting her why no one could measure up to her though I suspect the Doctor over embellished her. I thought I was in love with him, but I didn't know what love was until I saw them together." Martha responded.

Donna added. "She had a kind word to say about anyone, she had a way about her that you couldn't help but love."

Everyone turned as the president spontaneously clapped. Looking over it seemed all the Doctors were listening with interest to what was being said. "Yes now that everyone knows what she was like, we'll continue shall we. Moving on," he turned to the hologram and the second Doctor showed up with two guards standing in the back ground.


	4. Second Doctor

The president moves to the second regeneration, "I believe this was just before you were brought back to Gallifrey.

 **The Doctor was sitting on the same bench as last time watching children playing when he saw a five year old child very slowly climbing the ladder for a big slide.**

 **He had asked the guards that were there to take him back to Gallifrey if he could have a few minutes to himself before going to trial.**

 **He walked over to the slide, "Would you like help petal?" He asked knowing this was the child he meet in his last regeneration.**

 **"No," Rose stubbornly insisted. "I can use this slide just like a big girl."**

 **"I never said you couldn't petal." The Doctor noticed some eight year old girls looking over and laughing. "But you shouldn't let people push you to do something you don't want to do."**

 **"But they'll laugh at me." Rose pouted.**

 **"There only trying to upset you cause they know how brave and pretty you are and there jealous." The Doctor explained.**

 **"Are there people jealous of you." Rose asked.**

 **Doctor pointed over to the guards. "See them," Rose nodded. "There here to take me home to stand trial because I've been helping people and my own people don't like me interfering"**

 **"But that's not fair." Rose insisted. "If you can help people you should, you shouldn't let people push you not to."**

 **"I could say the same for you, petal." The Doctor smiled as Rose held her hands out to him and he helped her down from the slide. "Never let anyone tell you, you can't do something but don't let them push you into something either ok."**

 **Rose nodded her head when Mickey ran up and told her, her mothers looking for her for dinner.**

 **"I better go petal but it was nice meeting you."**

 **"Nice meeting you too. Don't let your people push you around either." Rose finished firmly. "Bye my Doctor." Rose said as she ran home.**

 **"See ya petal." The Doctor replied as he slowly made his way back to the TARDIS.**

 **He never saw Rose turn back as she reached the stairs or the flash of gold in her eyes before running up the stairs home.**

The Doctors in the room did though. "Are you telling us that she always had Bad Wolf in her." The Tenth Doctor asked.

"No I'm showing you something all your past regenerations missed. The fact that you were always suppose to meet her, predestined some would say." The president sneered at him. "Now shall we move on."

While the president was talking River Song sidled up to Jacks side. "Do you believe that the Doctor couldn't love anyone else when she was gone?"

Jack turned to look at her and saw the look in her eyes. The Doctor had told him about what happened with River and he knows that even though River was in love with him, he only married her to save the universe. He hated himself for that and he told him if Rose had been around it never would've happened. Now he sees she might have understood by the time she died he never loved her the way she wanted him too.

"I know he married you and he cared for you a lot I also know with absolute certainty that if Rose was still around she would've been the one he married. I know you love him but he never let go of Rose all you have do is look at his last regeneration to see that." Jack told her honestly.

River looked at him then, "Thank you for being honest, and deep inside I knew his smiles never reached his eyes at first I thought it was because of the war then the TARDIS showed me a picture of his ninth and tenth regenerations with Rose and I saw in his eyes she's looking at the camera but he's looking at her like she's the most important person in his universe." River told him, then she looked back at the eleventh regeneration and explained, "we were never intimate with each other, we never even really kissed except at our wedding cause my life was running opposite his and he always said Time Lords were never really intimate we never even danced, he kept saying he couldn't dance. But it's because he danced with her wasn't it?"

Jack put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "The first time I realised they were in love with each other they were dancing. He looked at her the same way like she was the most important person in his universe. I was there when he still had some pain left in his eyes after the time war. I was lucky to witness first hand the effect that she had on him. She was the light in his darkness."

River nodded in understanding. "I always wondered if he was with me because he wanted to be or if he thought that he had to be." Turning back to Jack she continued. "And now I know, he was only with me because he believed he had to be."


	5. Third Doctor

They stopped talking as the president moved to the third regeneration.

"Then there's you, the one banished to Earth without a working TARDIS. Did you never question how a child that you last saw in 1992 ended up in the 1970s."

A hologram of the third Doctor showed up. It was just after he landed on Earth and he had no idea what he should be doing.

 **A young girl maybe eight years old wandered up to the bench the Doctor was sitting on.**

 **"Are you alright my Doctor?" She asked.**

 **Looking over he saw Rose sitting next to him. The thought briefly flitted through his brain that she shouldn't be here but he was just happy that she was. He never even questioned how she knew it was him when he's changed every time.**

 **"My people banished me to Earth and took the secret of my home with them so she's not working properly, petal." The Doctor answered.**

 **"But you can still help people can't you my Doctor?"**

 **"How am I suppose to help people, petal, when my homes not working?"**

 **"Can't you find someone here to help you. You help them, help people and they help you fix your home." Rose answered. "You don't need to travel to help people and one day you will get the secret of your home back but for now there's plenty of people that need help here."**

 **Rose hopped down of the bench before continuing. "I better get home. If that doesn't motivate you then remember one thing my Doctor." Here she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I always believe in you."**

 **The Doctor touched the cheek she kissed as he watched her walk away a smile blossomed on his face. The first real smile he had since the trial. Getting up he had a spring in his step as he walked in the opposite direction.**

 **He never saw Rose turn back or her eyes glow gold before she disappeared in a shower of gold sparks.**

The Doctors were all stunned speechless before the first Doctor leaned around the second to speak to the third. "You never questioned how she moved back in time?" He scoffed.

"I kind off had a lot of other things on my mind at the time." He replied defensively.

The second Doctor went to intercede when the president cut him of. "Yes, yes, yes you can have a go at him later." He moved to the fourth regeneration. "It's amazing isn't it. She always seemed to be there when you needed her the most. When you were at your lowest at the time."

While the President and Doctors were arguing among themselves, Sarah Jane moved up next to Jack. "Why does he keep calling you a fixed point?"

Jack smiled fondly at that. "You met Rose right?" At Sarah Janes nod he continued. "Rose became the Bad Wolf when we were facing Daleks."

"You mean you met the Daleks as well?"

Jack gave a small smile. "I didn't just met them, I was killed by them." He could here gasps all around as a fond smile blossomed on his face. "When Rose became the Bad Wolf she took in the entire time vortex."

Amy Pond interrupted, "but I thought that wasn't possible, each Time Lord when eight years old looks into the time vortex yet not one of them have received that power."

"That's true," Jack continued. "But Rose has always been special. What they don't realise is that you don't have to just look into the time vortex but it must choose you as well. Anyway, she was chosen and she brought the TARDIS back to where we were. The Doctor had chosen to be killed by the Daleks than risk killing the Earth when the TARDIS materialised behind him. The doors opened out stepped a goddess of time."

"Rose," Vicky mentioned in awe.

Jack nodded. "All she wanted was for her Doctor to be safe. So that's what she did, she destroyed the Dalek Emperor plus every single Dalek. She not only destroyed them but she erased them from time itself. Then she brought me back to life but she accidentally brought me back as a fixed point. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough at that time to hold the power and it was slowly killing her. So the Doctor did what he had to do to save her, he kissed her and absorbed the time vortex himself."

"He regenerated because of that, didn't he?" Sarah Jane asked quietly.

Jack nodded. "Yes, but he didn't have to kiss her to take the vortex out. I believe he never regretted giving up one of his regenerations to save her."


	6. Fourth Doctor

Meanwhile the hologram started playing the fourth regenerations run in with a ten year old Rose.

 **The Doctor in his fourth regeneration just landed back on Earth so Sarah Jane could shop for some more clothes. It wasn't his fault that her clothes are damaged after their adventures.**

 **He's contemplating there last adventure, the Time Lords had asked him to head back in time and stop the Daleks from ever being created. Though he knows that the Daleks will be a plague on this universe he can't help but shudder at destroying an entire race and causing genocide.**

 **He doesn't notice when a ten year old girl sits on the bench next to him until she speaks. "What are you thinking about, my Doctor?"**

 **The Doctor startles at the question then turns to look at the child beside him. "Hello petal." He grins at her. "How do you always find me? How do you know this is me?"**

 **Rose just shrugs. "I don't know, I just know."**

 **The Doctor has to laugh at that. "I just came back from a mission I was given from my home planet."**

 **"They accept you now?" Rose asked.**

 **"More like they put up with me." The Doctor sighed. "They asked me to do something I couldn't do. Let me ask you, petal, if you knew that a race of aliens would destroy this universe in the future yet you could stop them by killing the one that created them, there for ensuring that they never lived would you?"**

 **"No." Rose answers straight away.**

 **The Doctor looks at her in shock. "Not even if they would kill your entire race if they could?"**

 **Rose nodded. "Yes, even then. Cause if you did that to them then it would make you no better than they are. It's better to build defences to prevent that future from happening than to destroy an entire race."**

 **The Doctor suddenly feels better though he has no idea why. "You know what petal, your absolutely right." The Doctor suddenly gets up and stretches as he sees Sarah Jane in the distance. "Thank you petal, as always you've made me feel better."**

 **"Your welcome my Doctor." As he walks away he doesn't notice the golden wolf pup sitting next to Rose or the fact that Rose is talking to it.**

"Wasn't that inspirational." The president sneered as he looked at all regenerations. "Well isn't that just lovely. So touching."

"She's a hell of a lot better than any Time Lord in history." The sixth Doctor yelled.

As the others all voiced there opinions about the petal that was there when they needed a pick me up.

While the Doctors are having a go at the president for daring to cheapen how much she meant to them all, Jack was also being bombarded with questions from the companions.

Clara stepped forward then and asked what everyone else wanted to know. "So could you describe her to us?"

That's when Jack gets a far off look in his eye. "She's, she's brilliant. Her father died when she was a baby and unable to earn money and raise her daughter they had to move into a council estate. She could off turned out like a lot of other girls raised in the estates yet somehow she was the complete opposite. You saw her, I travelled back into her past and watched her grow up. I didn't interfere, you saw what she was like with the Doctors. She was like that with everyone. One time I saw this horrible girl a few years older than her, always teasing her and hurting her. Yet the next week it would be pouring with rain and I would see the same girl walking home in the rain without even a jacket and Rose would stop and give her, her umbrella to keep the rain off." Jack finished. "That's just how Rose is, she would help anyone who needed it, weather you asked for help or not."

By this stage Jack realised how quite it had gotten and as he looked around he saw not just the companions but all the Doctors watching him in awe. They all know how rare it is to find someone that is so utterly unselfish as that. Then Jacks eyes fell on the president who looked very put out when he realised that by Jack talking about her he's ensuring the Doctors would be less inclined to give her up.

He decided to move things along. Moving to the fifth Doctor and remarking, "I didn't think you could be fooled by a mere human?"

The fifth Doctor glared at him. "I think we all know she is no mere human other wise you wouldn't be so intent on capturing her."


	7. Fifth Doctor

The president glared back before turning back to the hologram as the fifth Doctor showed up.

 **He had returned back to earth just after he had lost another companion Adric. He had lost companions before but it's mostly cause they leave but this one had died while he was helpless to do anything.**

 **He was seriously contemplating why they stay with him when all he does is put them in danger.**

 **11 year old Rose Tyler was walking home in the rain, soaked through cause some bully's decided they liked her new rain coat. Not only that but they threw her books into a mud puddle as well.**

 **She was trying really hard not to cry when she saw him sitting on a bench under a tree.**

 **"Hello my Doctor." Rose greeted feeling more cheerful when she saw the seriousness of his face. "Is something wrong?"**

 **"Hi petal," the Doctor couldn't help but smile at her she could brighten up a room with her smile. "I just lost a friend and it just hit me suddenly why they insist on staying with me."**

 **"Have you ever asked them why, cause I bet they have a very simple answer." At this Rose shrugged. "Some people are worth fighting for."**

 **The Doctor finally got a good look at her. "Goodness petal, what happened?"**

 **At that simple question Rose lost control and tears started flowing down her cheeks as she haltingly told him what happened.**

 **The Doctor hugged her as she cried then realised he might have something for her to use. He told her to wait there and he ran off to the TARDIS and straight to the wardrobe room.**

 **Returning to the bench he held out a coat for her to try on.**

 **"But it looks to big for me." Rose quietly explained.**

 **At this the Doctor smiled. "It's a special coat, it changes to fit you so as you grow older it grows with you and the best part," he whispers in her ear. "It's an anti theft coat, if anyone else tried to take it, it would automatically appear back with you. Same goes for if it starts raining while your out, it would appear for you to wear."**

 **Rose tried it on and sure enough the coat resized to fit her. Giving the Doctor a huge smile she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks my Doctor." Before she ran off.**

 **The Doctor, feeling considerably lighter, though he would never forget his companions, he knows that they help to make this universe a lot better place.**

 **As Rose turns a corner to go home she is again confronted by the same bully's but this time a golden wolf shows up and she never has to worry about them again.**

The Doctors are still smiling at that last encounter when another wall opens and shows them a device that has been specially designed to hold the bad wolf and her host.

"What the hell have you made?" The twelfth Doctor yelled to them.

"Don't you realise how dangerous this plan is?" The seventh Doctor tried to reason with them.

Again the president scoffed. "That device won't hold the bad wolf for long, but it will be just enough to bring her host through then we'll see them in action. It is truly spectacular."

Jack being from the time agency has seen something similar but the other companions have never seen anything like it. Donna suddenly turned to Jack. "What the hell is that thing?"

"On Gallifrey there's a place called the Sanctum. It's where they take the eight year old children to stare into the time vortex. That is a miniature version, designed to hold time itself. But like he said it will only hold it for so long." Jack was starting to feel nauseous, he didn't tell them that if Rose was put in there while holding the Bad Wolf she would be in a lot of pain.

The Doctors looked at each other as they came to the same conclusion, and right then and there they decided as one that no matter what happens they won't let them hurt their petal.


	8. Sixth Doctor

The president realising what they decided without even speaking to each other moved onto the sixth Doctor. "Do you really think you would have a choice in the matter. You won't be able to stop yourselves from calling out to the time guardian."

And again he turned to the hologram as the sixth Doctor appeared.

 **He had been put on trial again but that wasn't the worst part, the one leading the trial was suppose to be a future version of himself. Valeyard. An evil incarnation of the Doctor.**

 **After that he decided he would go in a self imposed exile, he would rather that than risk becoming someone like that. He knew the TARDIS wasn't happy which is why she landed him on Earth yet again. No matter what she did he wasn't changing his mind.**

 **"You know some times I wonder why I bother to go to school at all?" An 12 year old Rose complained as she dropped on the bench next to the Doctor.**

 **The Doctor turned his head to see his petal sitting next to him. "I'm not in the mood now petal."**

 **Rose saw his eyes and realised something horrible happened. "Then could you help me with my homework, please." She tried to distract him.**

 **The way she was looking at him, he couldn't help but laugh. "Fine if that's what you want."**

 **For the next hour he helped with her extremely simple homework and as always she managed to cheer him up slightly. "How do you always find me? Petal."**

 **Rose shrugs, "I thought you were following me." Rose replied as they laughed. She lay her hand on his arm as she asked, "what's wrong my Doctor?"**

 **"What would you do if you knew that I may turn evil one day?" The Doctor countered.**

 **Rose grinned with her tongue poking through her teeth. "That's easy, I would slap some sense into you. Why? Do you know that's what will happen."**

 **"I met a possible future me, and I decided that I would rather live alone than risk becoming that." Suddenly a smack was heard and the Doctor cradled his check as he looked at a very angry Rose Tyler.**

 **"I don't care what you think might happen," Rose ranted. "That doesn't mean you can give up on life, just cause something might happen. I believe in you," Rose finished on a whisper. She looked like she was close to tears suddenly. "And I know, you could never be horrible to anyone."**

 **The Doctor felt horrible so he pulled her into a hug until she calmed down. "Your right petal, I could never become something like that. Especially knowing the slap I would get from you if I did."**

 **They both laughed slightly at that and the Doctor felt better knowing he managed to make her smile again.**

 **Rose pulled away when she realised how late it was. "I better get going now Doctor but if I find you have become evil I will slap some sense into you."**

 **The Doctor smirked at that, "believe me I have the hand print on my check to remind me."**

 **The Doctor watched her as she ran off. He was about to turn back to the TARDIS when he saw a flash of gold in the direction Rose took off to, he walked to the corner and continued watching her but saw nothing else. Shrugging, he turned back to the TARDIS.**

"See, told you I was the best regeneration." The Sixth Doctor gloated as the others glowered at him.

"Yeah, and he was slapped by Rose as well." The ninth Doctor muttered to the others.

The president interrupted before they could get into it again. "That's really sickening, a Time Lord being told off by a simple human."

"Perhaps you need to have some sense slapped into you." The seventh Doctor snarled.

A paneling in the roof opened and more chains descended into the room.

The Doctors stomachs dropped when they realised who those chains were for. "You won't get away with this." The Doctors snarled at the president.

Jacks turns to the other companions. "We have to find a way to stop them."

"How are we suppose to manage that? If the Doctor can't get free, how can we." Asked one companion.

"We have a big advantage, the time lords believe that humans are too simple minded to be a problem. But we are the ones the Doctor choose to travel with, the only reason he would of chosen us is if we were brilliant."

So they all put there heads together to try and figure out a way out of this problem.


	9. Seventh Doctor

As the companions were planning the president moved onto the seventh regeneration. Looking him up and down he remarked, "still got horrible taste don't you Doctor." As the seventh Doctor showed on the hologram.

 **When stepping out of the TARDIS the Doctor saw a familiar 14 year old blond sitting under a tree.**

 **"Hello petal." The Doctor greeted.**

 **Rose looked up and smiled as she saw him. "Hello my Doctor."**

 **The Doctors smile faded as he saw that her smile never reached her eyes. "What's wrong petal?"**

 **Tears started falling as she explained. "My nan died a few days ago."**

 **"Oh, petal." The Doctor sympathised as he pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing worse than losing a loved one. You just need to remember the good times you had together."**

 **Rose sniffled then looked at the Doctor. "I see you haven't turned evil."**

 **The Doctor laughed. "All I have to do is remember how much your slap hurt and it puts me right. Though I do worry that this body is rather fond of tricking people."**

 **"But that's alright as long as you stay on the right path and remember your fundamental morals, and don't hurt innocent people you'll be fine." Rose suggested. "And if all else fails then come back and I will slap some sense into you."**

 **The Doctor laughed. "I'll hold you to that. I better get going but it was great to catch up petal."**

 **"Nice to see you to my Doctor." Rose replied as she stood up and started heading back to her home.**

 **This time the Doctor could've sworn he saw a golden wolf walking beside her before shrugging he turned and headed back to the TARDIS.**

"Oh, wasn't that sweet. Or more like sour, how anyone could believe that emotions make someone a better person is beyond me." The president scoffed.

"Perhaps that's because you don't have any hearts." The eighth Doctor suggested.

"Or he doesn't know people that well." The thirteenth Doctor suggested. "After-all I've been alive for over 2000 years and off all the wars I've seen it was the people that had the most to lose that ends up winning cause they have the most to fight for."

"Oh really, then what was your take on the time war when the Daleks were on our doorstep. We lost, you stuck us in a time loop." The president spat.

"I did what I had to do." The Doctor replied. "You never cared about the normal Galifreyns. You only cared about yourselves and I was protecting the entire universe."


	10. Eighth Doctor

He then moved onto the Eighth Doctor. "The war Doctor your called. The Doctor that sent his entire planet to hell. How did it feel, knowing you killed your entire race."

He turned to the hologram as the eighth Doctor appeared.

 **The eighth Doctor was walking the streets. He got a call from Gallifrey awhile ago, a call to war. The planet has been surrounded by Daleks and he knows they don't stand much of a chance and if the Daleks get there hands on the Sanctum they could disappear to any time and the universe won't stand a chance.**

 **He knows what he has to do but he's not sure he has the courage to do it.**

 **Looking up he sees someone crying on a stoop. Walking over he realises it's his petal, a closer look shows someone had laid a hand on her if the bruises were any indication. He had too take a few deep breaths to control his rising anger as he sat down next to her.**

 **16 year old Rose Tyler looked up to the person, as soon as she realised it was her Doctor she immediately tried to hide her face again.**

 **The Doctor gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her face till he could see it properly. "What happened, petal?"**

 **"Nothing, it was my fault. I forgot to get his drinks for him." Rose tried to explain.**

 **The Doctor scoffed. "That's no excuse for laying his hand on you." The Doctors fists turned white, he was clenching them so hard.**

 **Rose noticed and laid her hand over his. "It's fine really, I'm dealing." Rose then muttered. "Not like I can find anyone better."**

 **"That's not true." The Doctor stared hard at her. "You deserve a hell off a lot better than him. And don't let anyone tell you differently."**

 **Rose hears Jimmy calling her and stands. "I better get going but thank you, my Doctor, it's always good to see you." She hugs him then wanders back to her apartment.**

 **The Doctor watches as he sees her opening her apartment door. He can't see inside but he can hear the asshole raise his voice to her then demand she goes out and buys him some beer. He watches as she runs to the shop, as soon as she's out of sight he heads to the door and knocks.**

 **As soon as Jimmy opens the door he grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall. "Make one sound and I won't be held accountable for my actions, nod if you understand."**

 **He waits for Jimmy to nod.**

 **"That girl you've been laying your hands on, is the most fantastic human being you could ever met. Nod if you understand." The Doctor asked.**

 **Jimmy nods again.**

 **"So here's what your going to do. You are going to break up with her, I don't care how you do it, yes she will be heartbroken but then you are going to move as far away as possible from her." The Doctor explained. "If I hear even the slightest hint that you were in the same area as her I will hunt you down, and not in a good way. Do I make myself clear."**

 **Jimmy nodded his head again.**

 **The Doctor slowly let go of his throat and walked back out the door. He hid in an alleyway as he saw Rose returning. He watched as Jimmy broke up with her and waited while she packed her things and returned to her mother. Once she was safely back home he slowly walked back to the TARDIS as he thought.**

 **If sacrificing his planet meant that the rest of this universe was safe from the Daleks than he would do it cause people as innocent as his petal deserve to have someone out there fighting for there freedom.**

"So it was one person, the host for the bad wolf, that helped you decide to kill your own people." The president demanded.

"Your wrong," the tenth Doctor said quietly. "It's the fact that you never cared for anyone else on Gallifrey or the rest of the universe that made up my mind for me."


	11. The truth comes out

The president sneered then turned to the first nine regenerations. "Want to see what happens when you officially start to travel with her as a companion? What you need to know is that every regeneration since the beginning has been designed just for her. Every time your last thought before regenerating was of her."

Turning to the hologram snapshots started playing of the ninth Doctor and Rose from the first time he grabbed her hand and told her to "Run." Up till the part where she took in the entire time vortex.

All Doctors and companions were gapping when they saw what she became and what she was able to do to the empire. The picture paused on her face and they all could see the time vortex swirling in her eyes.

"And that there is the moment she became the Bad Wolf." The president gloated. "And that is who we will have."

"You can't," the ninth Doctor spat.

"Her mind was burning then, she'll die." The tenth glared.

"But that's where your wrong," the president beamed. "Her whole life, she has been groomed to hold the power of the time guardian and now I believe where ready to make that a reality."

Turning to his delegates they give him a nod before he turns back to the Doctors, "and this is where it gets painful. For you, not me. You see all time lords have a bit of the time vortex in us, and when we regenerate or die it sends a small ripple through the vortex. But you Doctor, have always had a bit more of a ripple than normal so if we amplify it, enough pain not to kill you but enough to send ripples through the time vortex then amplify that pain by thirteen. You could create a big enough ripple to call the time guardian. The time guardian would want to protect her champion would she not."

All the Doctors started yelling at him.

"I told you Doctor," the president gloated. "You would have no choice but to help us."

The president turned to his delegates and nodded.

A beam of light was sent straight to the Doctors, half way it split into thirteen smaller beams and each hit a Doctor in the chest.

The companions started yelling out for them to stop it but the Doctors never made a sound. Each one of them were in intense pain but refused to give the president satisfactory then everyone noticed the time vortex outside the door start rippling. Just small ripples but they quickly grew to massive waves. It was then they heard a sound that made all twenty six of there hearts drop. They heard a wolf howl.

A streak of gold sparks suddenly appeared in the vortex and something shot through the door and got in the way of the beam. The Doctors gathered there breaths and looked up, what they saw made them angry and afraid.

A gold wolf was standing in the way of the beam, saving them.

"It's true then," the president said gleefully. "Though I am surprised you took the form of an actual wolf and not that of your host."

The wolf whimpered a bit as it felt its power slowly depleting. The wolf turned to snarl and him,

Turning to his delegates, "turn on the next phase and create a wormhole to the parallel world."

"You can't," the eleventh Doctor cried. "You'll drain the Bad Wolf of power."

"Most of its power, yes." The president agreed.

The beam changed to a reddish colour and a wormhole appeared above the Bad Wolf. The wolf whimpered again as it flickered in and out.

Suddenly you could hear shouting coming from the other side and lasers were coming out of the wormhole before and blonde twenty-one looking human fell through.


	12. Reunion, sort off

**The bold words in this chapter are when they're talking telepathically.**

Rose was running for her life, again. That wasn't the surprising thing it was the fact that while running for her life a wormhole suddenly appeared in front of her and she had no time to avoid it before being pulled in, a sontaran that was close behind her, was sucked in as well.

Rose landed on the floor with the wind knocked out of her. Slowly rising she glanced up and looked at the person standing right in front of her. She got to her feet as the sontaran fell behind her, before even having time to turn around the person in front of her killed him. "Thank you."

"Oh, you really won't be thanking me soon." The president sneered as he produced a hidden blade and stabbed her in the stomach.

Roses eyes widened as the pain made itself known. Holding her hand up she saw her own blood coating her hand. That's when she realised there were other people in the same room. Looking around she saw people from different eras then she saw Jack who was looking at her horrified.

Jack could see she was struggling to stay standing, he was trying to hold back tears as he realised that though he was happy to see her it may be for the last time.

Rose then turned to the other side and saw thirteen men chained up. It wasn't until she saw the ninth and tenth regenerations that she realised who they were. Then it came back to her, all the times in her life she met them. It was then that she saw the golden wolf just as the wolf managed to break there hold on her and damaged the machine beyond repair.

Rose dropped to her knees as her strength gave out, "Bad Wolf." She whispered.

As the wolf started towards her she realised who the man in front of her was and what he wanted from her.

"No, don't." She warned the wolf.

The wolf stopped in its tracks and turned its head to the side as she watched Rose.

"Oh, don't stop her." The president smiled at her. "The wolf will always protect the ones it loves the most. Namely you and the Doctor."

Just as Rose felt herself loose consciousness the Bad Wolf jumped and in a shower of gold sparks entered her body.

"Quick." He told one of his delegates. "Chain her up before she reaches conciseness."

"No, leave her alone." The fifth Doctor snarled as the others protested as well.

Paying them no mind they chained her to the middle of the room and waited for her to wake.

 **Rose was in a white room, "hello, is anyone there." She called out.**

 **"Hello Rose."**

 **Rose turned around and found herself talking to, herself. "Hello," she realised suddenly. "Your the Bad Wolf."**

 **Bad Wolf beamed. "I always knew you were smart."**

 **"That's great but where are we?"**

 **"We're in your head, once combined we can speak to each other this way." Now for the hard part. "I have something to offer you. I could place you in any time era you want, with any Doctor you want. I could send you back to the very beginning to restart your time with the Doctor and to prevent you and the Doctor from ever being separated. Or I could send you to the end when you come back and continue travelling with him or send you to any other part of his time line including the very beginning.**

 **Rose couldn't believe it. "You can do that, for me."**

 **Bad Wolf smiled, "you were meant to be with the Doctor. Designed just for him by me. Think about it you do have time."**

 **The walls started crumbling as Rose felt herself waking up.**

Gasping awake she finds she has been chained up in the middle of the room.

"Finally your awake, thought you would never wake up." The president said in annoyance.

Rose just raised her eyebrow. "Sorry I was hungry, thought I would pop out for a bite to eat."

The president slapped her as the Doctors and Jack yelled at him.

Rose turned her head back to look at him. As she licked the blood from the side of her mouth she grinned and the president swore the look in her eyes was a lot more wolfish. He felt a shiver run down his spine but he shock it of. "Your going to help us run this universe."

"Oh really, and why would I do a thing like that." As she was talking to the president she whispered in her mind to Bad Wolf. **You control time don't you?**

 **Yes, what are you thinking?** Bad Wolf agreed.

 **Is it possible to age certain objects while leaving others untouched.** Rose questioned.

 **Yes.** Bad Wolf agreed curiously.

 **These chains are steel. Do you think you could focus that power on the chains attached to my wrists to age them till they rust.** Rose explained

 **Never tried before. But it would be fun.** Bad Wolf assured her.

She came back to herself to find the president still warbling on about what he would do when all of time was at his disposal. She rolled her eyes as she felt the Bad Wolf working on the chains.

The president turned around suddenly, "right so, are you going to behave or do I have to punish you."

"I won't help you." Rose told him with disgust.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping we could work together but if you don't want." The president turns to his delegates. "Teach her what will happen if she disobeys."

A beam of light shots out of a machine and hits her in the chest. Excruciating pain, Rose can feel tears come to her eyes as she clamps her mouth shut to ensure she doesn't make a noise. If the Doctors behind her know how much it hurts they would try to help.

She felt Bad Wolf stirring. **No, you need to finish what your doing, your almost there. I can handle a little pain, please.**

 **Fine but only for you, then I make them pay.** Rose needs to calm the wolf down or she would do something they would both regret.

"Mr President," one of his delegates called out. "We have two objects heading towards us, in the vortex."

Everyone turned and looked at the door to the vortex to see two golden objects hurtling towards them.

"Shut those doors, now." The president yelled.

"We can't, sir." One of the delegates told him. "They won't respond."

 **Help has arrived.** Bad Wolf whispered in Roses mind. **I'm almost finished.**

As everyone watched the golden objects burst through the door and solidified into two robed figures as they started fighting the delegates.

The president turned to Rose as he stepped closer Rose used the chain to lift herself and kick the president in the chest and he flew across the room. Rose gave one hard pull on the chains and they snapped, she landed on her feet and as she ran towards the president she felt Bad Wolfs anger before she took over her mind. She became the goddess of time as an aura of gold surrounded her.

The robed figures had managed to subdue the delegates as they pulled of their hoods and all the companions looked to the Doctors as they heard them gasp.

"Susan," the fifth Doctor exclaimed.

The seventh Doctor exclaimed, "Romana." At the same time.

Susan smiled at them as she pushed the button that would realise their chains. "Hello, grandfather." Before she looked over to Bad Wolf to see her cornering the President.

Romana then pushed a button to realise the companions. "It's nice to see you again, Doctors." Romana looked to Bad Wolf as she heard Susan gasp.

Everyone looked over to see the Bad Wolf holding the president by his neck.

Susan walked up to her and lay her hand on Bad Wolfs arm. Everyone else walked up behind her as she said, "don't kill him."

Bad Wolf looked to her and she could see the vortex in her eyes but she held her ground. "This being dared to torture my host, my champion. Why should I show him mercy?"

Romana walked up next to Susan. "But that's not what Rose would do. You know that if you take this path, Rose would be the one hurt."

The tenth Doctor spoke up at this. "You choose her because of her heart."

"You saw what was in her soul." The first Doctor added.

"You saw what we would become if we went down that path." The Eleventh Doctor continued.

"So how can you go down that path and stop her from hating herself." The fifth Doctor spoke up.

Bad Wolf looked between all of them and their companions. She heard Rose in her mind, **please, there has to be another way.**

Bad Wolfs hand suddenly let go of the president and he fell to the floor as Romana walked forwards and placed him in restraints.

Bad wolf then waked back up to him and was satisfied to see the fear in his eyes. "You should never have played with things you don't understand." Placing a finger on his forehead she continued. "I was the one to give the time lords the vortex within themselves to begin with. I can also take it away."

Her finger started glowing as everyone saw the vortex in a line from his forehead to her finger. "You are now only a normal Galifreyn."

As the president was left speechless she moved down the row doing the same to each of the delegates before turning her back on them.

Bad Wolf suddenly grabbed her head as she felt Rose asking to take her body back.

Susan grabbed her as her knees gave out and sat them on the ground as Rose felt Bad Wolf giving her her mind back. **I will always be here if you need me, but know in using my power it will weaken you drastically. I will give you a gift though, what ever timeline you choose know that every time you use my abilities you absorb more of the vortex. After a while it'll be too much and then you will have to change in order for you to survive. You will no longer be human, but it's your choice, I can give you the Doctors forever.** And Rose felt the Bad Wolf moving to a corner of her mind.

Everyone had wandered around talking to a few people, the companions were comparing trips they went on with the Doctor and Susan had stayed by Roses side.

"Are you feeling better now?" Susan asked kindly.

"Yes," Rose responded. "Thank you. How did you manage to get here like that?"

Susan laughed. "Before the Bad Wolf arrived here she appeared to both myself and Romana. She told us what was happening and how to help. So here we are."

"Thank you, again."

Susan laughed. "I knew my grandfather never loved my grandmother. There's was an arranged marriage and to be honest she was like every other Time Lord and Lady. But grandfather was never like them, he made sure I was never forced into anything. That's why I would do anything for him which includes helping the woman he truly loves more than anything. Besides I've only known you a little bit and I really like you."

"That's true," Romana said as she walked over to join them. "I really like you too. Your like the rest, you will always put your life on the line for others. But unlike the rest of us you have the one thing none of them have. You captured the hearts of the Doctor."

"You really believe he feels the same way for me as I still do for them?" Rose asked sounding unsure.

"I believe it," River replied as she over heard there conversation. "The Doctor married me because I foolishly thought I could alter a fixed point and almost destroyed the universe. Yet I still thought that he actually loved me, after we got back to the TARDIS he told me that there was only one person in all his lives he's ever loved or will ever love and he walked away from her cause he wanted to give her the life he couldn't."

"All you have to do is watch all the Doctors here to know how they feel about you." Susan continued. Susan, Romana, Rose and River all watched the Doctors and you could see every few seconds they would turn to check on Rose, make sure she's alright.

"See, told ya." Romana gloated.

"I went back into the Doctors timeline hopping I could make him feel for me what I felt for him." River continued to explain. "And a few times I saw you with him and I saw the way he watched you. Always making sure you were safe first before anything else. The last time I met him was after he had lost you the first time and I saw it. Without you he was hard, angry, cold and he didn't care about his own life. The pain was so great he would willingly put himself in danger and it wasn't often but he thought that if he was killed would he see you again."

Rose was crying at this point and all the Doctors started moving forward to find out what was wrong. Rose put her hand up to stop them then turned to River. "But you love him too."

"Yes, but I love him enough to let him turn to the person that he could truly be happy with and I know that's you." River placed her hand on top of Roses. "I just hope you will make the right decision for you and the Doctor." River walked away then as Jack walked up.

Jack grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug before setting her back on her feet. "Hello Rosie," before dipping her and snogging her breathless.

Rose laughed as she grinned back at him, "hello Jack, long time no see." She noticed at the corner of her eye all thirteen Doctors glaring their oncoming storm glares at him. "You better let go or you'll have thirteen Doctors marching over here." Rose laughed again when Jack, not believing her, looked at them to find that she was telling the truth so he quickly let her go.

Susan and Romana decided to give them some space to catch up.

"I know this is hard on you,"Jack continued. "I also know you will make the right choice, just make sure you do it for you and not anyone else."

She hugs Jack one more time as she faces the rest of them. Looking all the Doctors over she wants to memorise them all.


	13. Goodbyes

She noticed the first Doctor walk up to her then as Jack moves away to give them space.

"Hello petal," the first Doctor greeted her as he sat down and patted the seat next to him.

Rose sat down next to him and watched him wearily. "Are you alright Doctor?"

The first Doctor broke out of his thoughts as he realised he'd been staring at her while lost in thought. "Do you want to know a secret petal," he waited for Rose to nod before continuing. "Susan was the first person I left behind and I was seriously thinking about taking Ian and Barber back home and continue to travel by myself when I met a remarkably tiny human that showed me that if I found the right companions then time and space won't be so lonely."

Rose couldn't help the huge smile grow on her face when he told her that. Sighing she placed her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "You need to go back to your time line, don't you Doctor?"

"That is where I belong for now," the first Doctor agreed. "But at least now I have hope that one day I will travel with a human that holds my hearts."

The first Doctor kissed her on the forehead before rising to head towards his TARDIS. He disappeared back to his time line as the second Doctor approached her.

"Hello petal," the second Doctor greeted her.

"Hello my Doctor," Rose greeted back with her tongue touched smile.

Rose waited for the Doctor to say what he wanted to know. "I knew the Time Lords weren't happy with me but I never thought they'd banish me for it."

Rose looped her arm through his as she replied. "There's always a cost to anything. When the Bad Wolf gave normal Galifryan's the ability to travel through time, she saw many possibilities. Many ways that things could play out, unfortunately she believed, as I believe that you need to give every being a choice. They choose their own way. All those years ago when only eight years old you looked into the untempered sanctum, what did you see?"

"I saw all the possibilities open to me, I saw a terrible war and what my part could possibly be," the second Doctor explained. "So I choose to run. I took my granddaughter and ran."

Rose nodded at his explanation. "And you've been choosing since then. The TARDIS takes you where she knows your needed but you do have a choice to get involved or not. But you choose to get involved, to do what Rasslion promised all those years ago to do. You fix time, you keep time on tack and without this universe would have gone to hell a lot earlier."

"Thank you," the Second Doctor thanked her. "I guess sometimes I need to be reminded why I get involved." He kissed her on the forehead as the second Doctor and his TARDIS left back to his correct time line.

As the Second Doctor left the third Doctor took the chance to approach her. "Petal," the third Doctor sits next to her. "I never even questioned how you ended up in the 70's."

Rose shrugged. "You had a lot on your mind, you didn't need to worry about me as well."

The Third Doctor took her hand and marvelled at how it seemed to fit his. "I still should've questioned it. I am glade that you were there, a bright presence always there when I needed you."

"You were there for me too," Rose pointed out. Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek like she did as a child but this time instead of a look of wonder on his face he turned bright red. Rose couldn't help smirking as he said goodbye and departed.

"You know petal," the fourth Doctor stated as he sat down next to Rose. "As strange as it sounds the Daleks were one of the only constant things in my life. But you were right that day, stating that it would be wrong for killing off a species because of what they might do in the future."

Rose took the fourth Doctors hand and interlaced their fingers. "Honestly, knowing what I now know about the Daleks and how much pain they'd put you through I honestly don't know if I'd be able to not try and get rid off them. And that thought scares me."

"It scares me as well petal," the fourth Doctor assured her. "Seeing what I have been reduced to you in my older bodies makes me wish I could go back and try. But wanting to kill someone and actually making the choice to are too completely different things and I have no doubt that you would even find compassion for psychotic pepper pots if given the choice."

Rose laughed quietly at that statement as she remembered a museum in Utah. The fourth Doctor hugged her before taking his leave and disappearing back to his time line.

The Fifth Doctor took the chance to talk to her then. "Hello petal," he grinned at her.

"Hello my Doctor," Rose greeted as she grinned back.

She could see that he wanted to ask her something so she waited him out. The Doctor couldn't take it any more. "I ruined your life, didn't I?"

"No, of course not," Rose stated immediately then took his hand on hers. "You show us a better way of living our lives. You show us how important it is to stand up for what you believe and you give us the confidence to be ourselves."

The Fifth Doctor looked in her eyes and saw the truth written there. "Thank you, why do you always know just what to say to make me feel better?"

"Cause I know you, Doctor," Rose told him. "And no matter what body you're in I know you."

The Doctors vision looked cloudy which he refused to believe we're tears before kissing her on the forehead and departing.

The Sixth Doctor walked up and sat next to Rose as he watched his future incarnations interacting with their/his future companions. "How do I know that I don't still turn into the Valeyard? The Ninth me looks like he's a lot darker than the other bodies?"

Rose threaded her arm through the Doctors and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Cause I know you. That was the first one I met, I can't tell you much so you don't have much to forget but I can tell you that you go through something horrible and you regenerate into him. But that's the first body I travel with and I watch as you turn into the tenth body."

The Sixth Doctor turned to her then. "You stayed through a regeneration?"

Before Rose could answer a voice behind them answered for her. "The Tenth you regenerated into that form because of your love for Rose."

The Sixth Doctor and Rose turn to see Jack behind them. Jake swept Rose into a hug much to the Sixth Doctors annoyance and judging by the scowl on his other faces, theirs as well. "And who exactly are you? You feel weird?"

"That's because I'm a fixed point," Jack answered. "And no I can't tell you how I came to be that way. What I can tell you is that I use to be a time agent but I defected from them, then I met a girl hanging from a barrage balloon," Jack explained with a smirk to Rose.

"Hanging from a barrage balloon?" The Sixth Doctor exclaimed also looking at Rose who had turned bright red while scowling at Jack.

"Then I met old big ears over there," indicating the Doctors ninth regeneration. "The moment I saw them together I knew they loved each other. Unfortunately they were too blind to see that they loved each other. The tenth you I met after he lost her, I had never seen anyone with that much pain. But how could you not love her, she turned me from someone that only cared about himself to someone who would do anything for his family which includes her. So you might see this as a warning, Rosie, though we're not related by blood is considered to be my little sister so you do anything to hurt her and I'll hurt you," with that warning ringing in the Sixth Doctors ears Jack wandered off.

Rose hugged the Sixth Doctor again. "Ignore him, cause I know you'd never deliberately hurt me."

"How would you know?" The Sixth Doctor questioned her.

"Cause I know you," Rose assured him again. "You would never deliberately hurt me."

The Sixth Doctor pulled her into a tight hug again before ushering his latest companion into his TARDIS and leaving.

The Seventh Doctor then takes the opportunity to approach Rose and grinning at her he indicates for them to sit. "Hello Petal."

"Hello my Doctor," Rose greeted.

The Seventh Doctor sighed softly before enquiring. "Do you believe it's right to be able to talk people into doing things you know won't be good for them, or lying to them?"

Rose smiled softly at him before deliberately taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I know that no matter what body your in, you would only do that if it was for the greater good."

"But how do you?" The Seventh Doctor questioned. "How do you know if it's for the greater good?"

"I can't speak of your other companions, as for myself if it came down to my life or the life of a planet, I would always choose the planet," Rose assured him.

The Doctor kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you petal. I know I'm not always as good as I could be but your right as long as it's for the greater good." The Doctor thanked her again before collecting his companion and entering his TARDIS.

The Eighth Doctor sits down next to her then. "It's coming isn't it?" He questioned. "The biggest war that the Time Lords have ever faced?"

Rose tried to keep her face in a neutral expression as she turned to him. "Yes, and I never did thank you for intervening with Jimmy," Rose cracked a smile. "At the time I was hurt and angry but once the drama died down I understood. So thank you."

"He didn't deserve you," the Eighth Doctor stated vehemently. "I'm not even sure if I deserve you."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder. "You do what you can with the choices your given but you should never take on responsibilities of other people's choices. You choose what you could with the choices given and the Time Lords choose theirs with what they were given. There is no right or wrong answer."

The Eighth Doctor stayed there for a few more minutes as he rested his cheek on top of her head and taking what comfort he could from her before slowly letting go and entering his ship alone. Off to fight a war that he knows will not turn out as great as the Time Lords believe it will.

The Ninth Doctor sat next to her then. "I don't understand," the Ninth Doctor commented as Rose turned her head and looked at him. "I asked you to come with me and you said no?"

Rose smiled fondly at the first Doctor she met. "Then you came back and asked again."

"But I never ask twice, once you said no that's it?" The Ninth Doctor explained.

Rose leaned towards his ear. "But you left out the best bit," she whispered in his ear. At his confused look she elaborated. "You never told me that she travels in time."

The Doctors expression cleared as he realised that he hadn't told her that bit and she had just given him an excuse to go back and ask her. "I was wondering though, I know that I never recognised you from the girl I saw grow up before my eyes, because I didn't want to remember that I had a while not perfect life it was better than after the war. When I took your hand in the basement my time sense, which had been dulled with the fall out of the war, flared back to life. Now I know how and why it came back to life, but the moment I left you in that alleyway they dulled again."

Before Rose could respond the Tenth Doctor spoke for her. "That's because she's the one that became the light to lead us out of the darkness."

The Ninth Doctor turned to face his future incarnation. "I still can't believe that I regenerate into a pretty boy."

The Tenth Doctor grinned at him. "You regenerate into me, through your love with Rose." The Tenth Doctors grin widened even more at the Ninth Doctors stunned look.

Rose rolled her eyes at the Tenth Doctor as she turned the Ninth Doctor to face her again. "What I do know, and I hope you will sense this, is that I fell in love with you and no matter who you change into, I will always love you."

Rose kissed him quickly on the lips as he got up to enter his TARDIS and head back to collect her while the Tenth Doctor took his place.

They just sat there not saying anything as the Tenth Doctor gathered his courage to face her. "I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you with the metacrisis, he could give you the life I never could." The Doctor informed her as he stared straight ahead.

Rose continued staring straight ahead as she answered him. "But you never asked me what I wanted. You always assumed that I wanted that life, but you never asked me."

The Doctor finally looked at her. "I wanted you to have a good life, a happy life."

"But you never asked me," Rose repeated, finally looking at him. "You keep believing that the universe always takes away from you what you want the most but the truth is, Doctor that you do that all by yourself."

The Tenth Doctor hung his head as Roses words ran around in his mind and he had to accept that yes, she's right that the universe brought her back to him and he's the one that choose to leave her behind especially when he knew what he would become without her.

"I was angry at you for the longest time," Rose continued once the Doctor finally looked back up at her. She ignored the pain she could see in his eyes cause this needed to be said. "You never questioned how I managed to hold the Time Vortex for so long when you couldn't hold it for more than a minute. I asked you about what the werewolf in Scotland said and you dismissed it. The fact that I was hardly ever hurt, could keep up with your running and when I was hurt I healed very fast. The fact that when I started dimension hopping yet I was the only one that never had any problems. The moment I did find you again we were immediately thrown into a dangerous situation and as soon as that was over you dropped me back in the parallel world and I never had a chance to tell you what my family and I found out."

As she spoke the Doctor winced at each point she made until he felt like his hearts were too badly fractured that they'll never be whole again. "Rose," he managed to croak out. "I'm sorry," he grimaced, he knew that it wasn't enough.

Rose gave him a tight smile. "I was angry at you and John, your metacrisis took it well. We started out as friends but I couldn't help but fall in love with him, I knew that it would only bring me heartache but I allowed myself to anyway, cause I would rather have fifty or sixty happy years with him to look back on than centuries of regretting what could've been," she knew it was a low blow but she needed to say it.

"I'm sorry," the Tenth Doctor crocked again. He went to get up when he felt Rose take his hand like she use too and smile gently at him.

"Do you know what I hated the most?" Rose questioned as the Tenth Doctor shook his head. "I hated the fact that I couldn't hate you. No matter what you did I still loved you and I never gave up hope of meeting you again."

The tears the Tenth Doctor was trying to hold back, started falling down his cheeks as he dove forward and wrapped his arms so tight around her that she could hardly breathe. "I'm so sorry, believe me if I could go back and redo that day I would ensure that I kept you with me forever."

Rose pulled back slightly and kissed his lips quickly before urging him on his way taking Mickey, Martha, Donna and Jack back with him.

The Eleventh Doctor took the opportunity to approach her then and nudged her shoulder as he sat down next to her. Rose looked over at him. "Let me look at you," Rose demanded as she turned him to face her. "No more sticky uppy hair, now it's floppy but still just sort of brown hair. Trousers that are a bit too short for you and braces," she grinned as she gently snapped them.

"Oi," the Eleventh Doctor complained with a grin.

Rose returned the grin as she continued. "And a bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

The Eleventh Doctor giggled at her. "See I always knew you would get that," the Eleventh Doctor grew serious then. "When I regenerated from him, I regenerated missing you. You were the last face that, that face saw and the TARDIS made sure you were the first face that I saw. I spent most of this regeneration forgetting everything but I could never forget you."

Rose reached up and wiped the tears dripping down this Doctors cheeks. "As you've seen I will love you no matter what you look like."

The Eleventh Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a quick hug before kissing her on the forehead and ushering his companions into his TARDIS and sending them back into their time stream.

The Twelfth Doctor sat next to her then and reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers. "You know what surprised me the most? It was that in all my regenerations our hands always seemed to fit perfectly."

Rose grinned at him with her tongue touched smile. "What surprised me was the fact that out of thirteen bodies, not one of them is ginger. No wonder you envy people with ginger hair."

The Twelfth Doctor faked being shocked. "Rose Tyler, I do not envy anyone. Though I'm sure if my hair wasn't grey this time it probably would've been ginger."

Rose chuckled softly. "It seems like you've reverted back to what your ninth self was like."

"I suppose I have," the Twelfth Doctor thought out loud. "I certainly don't like hugs anymore or really holding hands with anyone. Yet like with my ninth self it seems that I don't like to with anyone but you. Can you promise one thing Rose," the Twelfth Doctor waited for Roses nod. "Promise me you will consider fixing our timeline so you stay with me. With my Eleventh self, though he wouldn't mention it, became selfish and didn't care about others feelings, like River. I married her to save the universe that she almost destroyed to change a fixed point yet even before I married her I made it clear that she would never have my hearts, that I already gave them to you and that will never change. I know she went backwards to my timeline believing that she could change my mind yet it did the opposite, it made me resent her cause it meant that the tiny little hope I had of you coming back was crushed."

"You think by me being there, you wouldn't have to marry her?" Rose questioned.

"Absolutely," the Twelfth Doctor insisted. "Cause I would've already been married to you," Roses eyebrows lifted to her hairline at that admission as the Doctor continued. "I had a ring already to give and had the perfect proposal ready, yet then we encountered the ghosts and it went downhill from there."

Rose closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Oh, Doctor," Rose wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head in his jacket. The Doctor held her just as tightly. It was several minutes before they slowly disentangled themselves from each other. "I suppose you should go."

The Twelfth Doctor lifted Roses chin until she was looking in his eyes. "Remember what I said," Rose nodded in agreement as he collected his companion and disappeared in his TARDIS. Now there was only one Doctor left and Rose turned to face him.

"You don't travel with any companion?" Rose questioned.

The Thirteenth Doctor shook his head. "I've lived a very long time, I close to give up, closer than I've ever been before," the Doctor admitted.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. "You've seen so much," Rose whispered.

"Do you know, Rose, I have watched you grow into the most remarkable being I have ever met. I feel in love with you the moment you took my hand and said theres me. I have missed you from the moment I walked away from you on the beach and I can honestly say that I will love you till the day I die."

"Then know this, Doctor," Rose replied. "I have seen a lot in my 346 years, met a lot of people but I have never loved anyone as much as you. You had my heart from the moment you grabbed my hand and told me to run."

The Doctor swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate Kiss. It was a good few minutes later that they reluctantly pulled apart and with one quick kiss the Thirteenth Doctor left and Rose found herself on her own.

Bad Wolf appeared next to her then. "Do you know what yu would like to do?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, will you be there?"

"I will help you when I can," Bad Wolf assured her.

 **Let me know what you think, should I bring Rose back to after season four, should I send her back to the start of her adventures. Or should I send her back to the beginning of the classic Doctor who seasons. Let me know.**


End file.
